The True History Series
by TheMajesticMadHatter
Summary: A Series in which I find important pieces of history from all around the globe, and put into one series. T cause I'm paranoid.
1. The Tale Of True Brothers

Once there were two _brothers_,

One was brave, strong and heroic, and the other was stubborn, sharp-tongued and kind.

_The sound of falling rain echoed everywhere; blood spattered the ground of the recent war….._

The elder was hurt and having an extremely hard time and accidentally took it out on his younger brother.

_The cries of bald eagles souring the blue sky, the clashing of swords, the firing of guns….._

They were very close, the elder making toys, gifts and presents to give to the younger, and the younger wanting to be the elder's savior; a hero.

"_From this point on consider me independent!" Those words will never be forgotten nor can they be undone. _

The younger wanted to help his elder brother, but in the end power consumed him, and the younger had to make a choice. To be imprisoned forever or to break away and be free.

_Was this really what he wanted..? Yes it was what he wanted….then why did it hurt so much…_

The younger remembered all the times they had together, the fun, the dreams and the games.

_The smaller boy took the elder's hand, and together they walked home; hoping to live a fun and happy life together…What changed all that…? _

Why can't they go back to the times where they were friends, family, brothers? Why..?

"_Let's go home" the elder said with a smile. The child of the two laughed and took hold of the elder's hand. _

Their once were two brothers who loved each other more than the world….

The younger that was strong, brave and kind and the elder who was stubborn, kind and wise.

"_I remember when you were great." Those words played over and over and over again in the elder's head like a broken record player. _

Their once were to brothers who loved each other more than the world…

And their names were

**England **and** America **

(A/N: Okay, this is dedicated to America and England, my two favorite Hetalia characters –besides Prussia)


	2. Watching

He watched.

_As everything he built up, everything he cared about vanished from existence. His screams filling the air._

He watched.

_As his world fell apart, piece by piece and he couldn't do anything about it. Running to stop this madness he had trapped himself in. _

He watched.

_Why? What did he do to deserve this? Why couldn't he do anything about it? He is the GREAT Prussia, right? _

He Watched.

_His eyes got wide. Emotions swirling in his dark red tear-filled eyes. Hate. Regret. Sorrow. Pain. He refused to let his tears fall; he isn't the Great Prussia anymore; was he ever so great? _

He watched.

_If he was so 'Awesome' then why did this happen to him? Why couldn't anyone see? Why did they have to take everything he loved away from him? _

He watched.

_His family, his friends, his empire, his country; where were they? Why weren't they helping him? Saving him? How could everything just vanish like this? _

He watched.

_It was silent but so brutal as everything he built up, vanished before his eyes, and only then he saw his possessions true value. Only then did he finally realize what a fool he was. _

He watched.

_He was a fool, he never noticed, he had so much, he had everything, but he was too blind to see it. Too driven by bloodlust and greed. _

He watched.

_Everything had vanished. His world was gone. He was surrounded by darkness and nothing. He looked at his hand as it started to vanish, "__BRUDER! " he heard a voice shout, he turned around, his younger brother was running towards him. _

He watched.

_He stared lifelessly at his own destroyed little world, his younger brother was hugging him.."West..." he whispered. _

He watched

_He fell to his knees collasping into sobs, whimpers and screams, He felt so weak; so useless. He was about to disappear, he closed his eyes, waiting for the end, but it never came. No. He was the Great Prussia. He was __**AWESOME **__and if nobody else could see that fact. He would show them. _

_**And the fact that I will never admit...**_

_**Is the fact that,**_

_**I was him.**_

_**I was the man who watched and the man who nearly vanished,**_

_**I was the Great Prussia, but I disappeared.**_

_**But now,**_

_**I am the AWESOME Prussia.**_


End file.
